Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming system.
Description of the Related Art
There are special recording media (e.g., paper sheets) used for printing of confidential information. Examples of confidential documents include certificates issued by municipalities, various businesses, and various organizations; prescriptions issued by medical institutions; documents bearing information with property value; muniments; and various tickets. Special printing such as ground tint printing (background pattern printing) or a stamp is applied to sheets for such confidential information printing for security management.
Generally, in a printer or the like, sheets used for printing are stored in a tray. There is a possibility that the sheet is taken out while the sheet is stored. The above-described special sheets are expensive compared with standard paper sheets by the cost of special printing. If such special sheets are given to unspecified persons, the sheets may be used for forgery or illegal purposes. Therefore, being taking out from the tray is a problem.